Thunder and Lightning
by Skates16
Summary: Abby, are you scared of thunder and lightning?" Connor asked. "No... ok, maybe. But can I sleep here for the night?" Connor looked at Abby and nodded. Connor/Abby, one-shot. post season 3


_Whoop... first Primeval fic! Hell yeah! Yes, well, over Christmas break a friend got me hooked on Andrew Lee Potts and then reminded me about Primeval, so I started watching it... spent like 3 or 4 days watching JUST the show, annoyed my parents. :) Mostly because we kinda over took their room for the wide screen TV... anyways, I've become a Connor/Abby fan. I also love Connor myself, but he belongs with Abby. So anyways, somehow I got this idea during the 2nd season, but then after season 3 I managed to work out how it would go. So I wrote it down. :D This takes place after season 3, but when Connor, Abby and even Danny are safely back in England. Oh, and this is dedicated to _**LoVeStOsInG618** _who is said friend who got me addicted. Also, title sucks, but I wasn't in an imaginative mood._

**Thunder and Lightning**

Connor was just glad to have his bed back to himself. After being stuck in the past and sleeping in the most awkward of places, the softness of the mattress was relaxing. Hopefully nothing would happen during the night and he could have a good nights rest for once. So quickly, just in case something did come up, Connor stripped down to his boxers and vest before diving onto the bed, hugging the pillow and sighing in relief. Oh yes, this was heaven.

Abby was equally as happy to be back and have a good nights sleep. She'd spent a long time in the bathroom though, but soon she was under the sheets and relaxing. She didn't have to be tense for once now, not worried that some sort of creature was going to come after her or that she was stuck in the past any longer. She, Connor and Danny were safe now, in the present where they belonged.

However Abby was finding it hard to get to sleep. She kept hearing noises, the breathing of some creature that was stalking her. Her eyes flew open and she froze in her bed before she realised it was the wind blowing the trees outside. Relaxing, Abby turned onto her side but then there was a loud clang and she jumped out of bed, looking at the window. There was nothing there so walking carefully she looked out. A branch had hit the window; there was a storm going on outside.

'Calm down Abby.' She said to herself and got back into her bed, just as lightning streaked the sky, illuminating the room and then the thunder came. Abby shrieked and jumped away from her bed and leaned against the wall. She knew this was going to be a long night if she couldn't calm herself down. This was unusual behaviour for her, as when she and Connor were stuck in the past he was the one scared, not Abby. Though truthfully she was scared, she just tried not to show it and now it was coming back to haunt her.

Abby left her room and started pacing in her living room, trying to calm herself down but more lightning and thunder came and she screamed again.

"Abby, are you alright?" She heard Connor call from upstairs. Abby paused and then looked up.

"Uh, yeah." She said and looked around. Thunder rumbled again and soon Abby was running up the stairs, taking two at a time. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, she tripped and landed hard on the floor. Connor was sitting upright, looking at the girl who had just fallen.

"What are you doing up here?" Connor asked, confused.

"I... uh..." Abby started, but then the thunder came and Abby let out a yelp, jumping up. She smiled sheepishly at Connor.

"Are you scared of thunder?" He asked.

"No... it's just the noise... it's making me a bit jumpy."

"Uh huh. Go to bed Abby." Connor murmured and then lay back in his bed, hugging his pillow. Then the banging on the roof started. Abby was across the room in an instant, on Connor's bed sitting on his back. "Abby... can't... breathe..."

"Sorry." She said, moving off of him but not the bed. Connor sat up and opened his mouth to say something when Abby grabbed his arm and squeezed it.

"What has gotten into you?" Connor asked as he managed to pry his arm away from her.

"I'm not over... not being in the past anymore. No more running for your life, being alert for predators." Abby explained. "I think I should be fine tomorrow when there is no storm."

"Ah... right.... good night." Connor then lay back down on his bed. He did not expect Abby to grab his arm again and then lie down next to him, but he wasn't complaining. Being stuck in the past, there wasn't any time to talk about the kiss they shared as they were worried about finding Danny and then getting back to their own time era. Though probably bringing it up now wouldn't be the best idea either.

"Abby?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

There was a moment of silence and Connor turned his head and watched the girl sit up on his bed, looking down at him.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Abby asked. This surprised Connor, Abby must be pretty scared. He'd never seen her like this before and he couldn't say no. He knew she was probably giving him a pleading look, even though he couldn't see it. But he could sense it.

"Alright." Connor said, making it sound as if he wasn't too happy about the arrangement, but he really wasn't. He was sticking to his word, he would not make their friendship weird, though he had a feeling Abby knew what he was up to.

Thankfully for Abby, Connor's bed was wide enough to have some space between the two. She crawled in next him and kept her back turned to him, also not wanting to make this weird. Truth was Abby wasn't totally sure about her feelings for Connor and being stuck in the past with him didn't seem to have a good effect on her. She thought they wouldn't make it home and that Connor was the last person she'd ever see, so she thought that maybe... just maybe...

She loved him?

But they were saved and now things could get back to normal. They didn't. Her heart still raced when he looked at her, those big brown puppy eyes of his. Even now when his arm accidentally brushed against her back her body reacted, shivering at his touch. However this seemed to calm her down against her fear and soon she was asleep, as was Connor who had actually fallen asleep watching her.

_xXxXx_

Sarah didn't want to phone Abby and Connor unless it was absolutely necessary. They had just gotten back from the past after all and needed some well deserved rest, so when they didn't come to the ARC at noon she decided to go find out if they were even awake yet. Neither answered their phones which is what caused her to go over anyways. Becker had offered to come along with her, but Sarah had sent him to find Danny a feat no one could accomplish because he was sleeping somewhere in the ARC.

Arriving at their apartment, Sarah rang the bell 5 times before she tried the door herself to find it unlocked. Abby's car was still parked outside so the two would definitely still be home, unless they went for a walk or something. So Sarah let herself in and went up the stairs and stood in the center of the apartment, looking around.

"Abby? Connor?" She called out, but got no answer. Sarah walked over to a closed door and opened it, looking in. This could be Abby's room, but no one was in there, so Sarah moved off. Now where did Connor sleep then? As if answering her question, some lizard flew down from the top landing and landed in front of Sarah. It gave her a fright, as she hadn't met Rex yet, however she recognised him as the lizard she found online for an auction.

"Did Connor buy you?" She asked. The lizard chirped and turned his head to the side before taking off again and landing on the top of the stairs, calling out to her. Sarah then walked over to the staircase and walked up. Once she reached the top the lizard flew off again and landed on a banister, looking down. Sarah followed the gaze of the lizard and her jaw dropped open.

Sarah assumed this was Connor's room due to the untidiness, but what shocked her were the two forms in the bed. She could make out Abby's head, hidden underneath the sheets and even Connor's head that was rested on the pillow. What shocked her was that the two were asleep in an embrace, Connor was hugging Abby quite close to him. In fact her head was rested against his chest. For some reason Sarah found the whole situation amusing and burst out laughing, Rex joining in.

This woke them up.

"What?" Abby said, trying to sit up but was restrained by Connor's arms. She froze as she realised that Sarah was in the room and the way Connor was holding her. The man sleeping next to her woke up then too, smiling at her but then heard Sarah's laughter and soon his eyes went wide and he let go of Abby. However said girl pushed him away just as he let go and he went falling off the bed.

"My, how close did you two become out there?" Sarah asked, looking at Abby who was now sitting up and glaring at her.

"Not. Funny." She said through gritted teeth and got off the bed and left the room. Sarah looked at Connor who was on the floor, smiling sheepishly.

"It's not my fault, she asked to stay for the night."

"Uh huh, right. Oh, and nice lizard." Sarah said and looked at Rex who them promptly stopped laughing. Connor looked up at him.

"Thanks mate."

"Connor! What are Sid and Nancy doing in my room?" They heard Abby shout. Connor rolled his eyes and got up off the floor and walked to the stairs.

"How am I supposed to know? They got scared and tried to find a safe place?"

Sarah started laughing again as she followed Connor down the stairs. "You two argue like a couple over your children."

This seemed to shut them up and cause both to blush. Sarah was having fun with this, but knew it couldn't continue any longer. "We need you at the ARC, Lester wants a report on what happened."

"Yeah, sure." Abby said as she then handed Sid, whom she had picked up off the floor as he'd tried to dive under Abby's bed, over to Connor who then set him down and watched the Diictodon run under Abby's bed.

"Ok, I'll wait for you two outside then." Sarah said and left. Abby looked over at Connor who was trying to look everywhere but at Abby.

"What happened last night?"

"You were scared and came-"

"I know about that, but how did we end up like... that." Abby then said, hoping Connor understood what she meant. Thankfully he did.

"I dunno, must have happened while I was sleeping."

Abby shook her head, but walked towards him. "Alright, I'll buy that. But, thank you." She said, stopping in front of him and looking up at his face. "For last night."

"Don't worry Abby, I'll always be there for you." Connor said, not liking the proximity and trying not to say something that would make things weird between the two of them.

"Yeah, good to know." She said and took a step back. Both of them wanted to say something, but didn't know exactly how to say it. Also they still wanted to uphold their pact, not make things weird between the two. Abby then turned to go to her bedroom and get changed.

"Abby." She paused at her door frame as he said her name. Her heart started racing and when he didn't say anything more, she turned to face him, surprised that he'd walked towards her.

"Yeah?" Abby asked, standing her ground as he stood right in front of her. She looked him in the eyes and found herself getting lost in them and couldn't seem to form some sort of logical thought. Which is why when he placed his hands on the door frame, caging her in and then bent down to kiss her, she didn't protest.

No, instead once his lips touched hers Abby threw her arms around Connor and kissed him back. Connor let go of the door frame and placed his hands on Abby's waist, pulling her up against him as he deepened the kiss. This was way better than their first kiss.

However the two were interrupted yet again. Sarah came back, wondering where they were. When she spotted the two in that embrace she paused, but stumbled on a chair. Connor broke away from the kiss and turned to look and see what the noise was and Abby found herself clutching onto Connor's arms as she looked at what was going too.

"Sorry, just wondering what was taking you two so long! I'll get out of your way then..." Sarah said and left once again. Connor then turned back to Abby, confusion written on his face. He wasn't sure what this meant or fell under the weirdness she didn't want between them. But Abby couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Connor, we should go." Abby said. "Before Sarah leaves and tells everyone we're going out."

"Right, 'cause we don't want people to think there is anything going on... when there isn't... is there?" He asked. "Abby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make things weird..."

"Connor." Abby said and he looked at her. "Shut up." And with that she kissed him again.

* * *

_It was pointless fluffyness. XD And I couldn't resist the last line... :D_


End file.
